deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
Deadliest Warrior- The Aftermath
Deadliest Warrior'-The Aftermath' is a web-series on Spike.com to provide commentary on specific episodes. It is hosted by Keiron Elliot. History The Aftermath first aired after the Spartan vs. Ninja episode to serve as a liason between the viewers and producers of Deadliest Warrior. It is produced in a Roundtable format, with one expert from each of the episode's respective warrior's teams and one of the show's hosts answer questions raised by viewers, address perceived inconsistencies pertaining to the episode.﻿ Season 1 Episodes Apache vs. Gladiator Viking vs. Samurai, Viking lol lol lololotr ltorltor tlrolrotlrotrl Spartan vs. Ninja *A fan asks stealth abilities of assassins like Apache and Ninja. Strategy (planning before the battle), tactics (during the battle) and technique determine the battle. *A fan asked why the black egg had 0 kills when it can be used in a combo with other weapons. The sim does have combinations of stunning weapons with lethal weapons, but those kills are placed in the lethal weapon's score only. *A fan claimed that ninjas are still active. They also mention that ninjas have much more weapons than the show had. Although many weapons were tested, most were nonlethal and couldn't hurt Spartans. *A fan asks why heavy warriors are against lighter speed warriors. The producers want to show warriors that people like and show an opponent that sounds fair but interesting in a match. *Fans asked why a Ninja didn't assassinate the Spartan. The final battle shows an overview of all 1000 simulated fights and shows their entire arsenal. The assassinations and ninja skills do happen, but not enough to help the ninja win overall. *Fans asked why a black Ninja is fighting in the day. They needed a balance between the Ninjas and don't want every battle be an attempt assassination of a sleeping Spartan. They mentioned that Deadliest Warrior is not 'The Deadliest Assassin', both warriors must be able to defend themselves in the fight. *A fan claimed that the pig being reused made the Spartan's sword test less accurate. The expert claimed that the sword was shorter and is not designed to slash, it is a stabbing weapon. He got more 'ripped off' when he stabbed a torso and was stopped by a metal support beam. Pirate vs. Knight *Fans argue that knights would often wear chain mail under their plate armor for further protection, and that this should have been taken into account in testing and in the simulation. The Aftermath crew, however, point out that chain mail wasn't very effective at protecting its wearer from getting stabbed, much less from being shot. *Some claim that Knights didn't have honor and were brutal. Knights did have a code of honor but shows no mercy to enemies and lower class. *Fans wondered why Pirates are claimed to be trained. The golden age of pirates had many ex-navy men and so had experience. *The blunderbuss' ability to pierce armor and misfire is asked. The blunderbuss was able to pierce deep enough after going through fire. Misfires are mentioned based on how the Pirate moves in the battle based on how much powder or mud is in his guns before and during the battle. *Many fans claim that the show is more about the weapons than the warriors. Real warriors are not superhuman and so cannot dodge extremely fast weapons or survive lethal wounds. Techniques are more important than physicality. *A fan claims that the morningstar is technically called a Flail and that the Pirate could not survive 2 strikes in the simulated fight. The flail is any chained blunt weapon, but the morning star is the specific type of flail. A mace is one that doesn't have chains and is a solid weapon. The spinning of the morningstar, the Knight's weak vision by his visor and the Pirate's superior speed from lack of armor meant the Knight couldn't hit lethally in the sim, most were glances (as shown by the cut on the Pirate's face). Yakuza vs. Mafia *A fan believes that the Mafia's skill and disipline were similar to the Yakuza and they were not wild, untrained thugs. *Fans are surprised that the katana was not used in the actual fight even though one (or a similar sword) was shown in testing and at the start of the fight. The Yakuza expert explains that using the katana in a gangster fashion would be dishonorable, & that it would actually hinder the user in a street fight by making them a big target. *One fan asks regarding the Yakuza policy of severing a gangster's fingers as punishment for failing the family if a really inept gangster would eventually be left with too few fingers to operate weapons. The Yakuza expert explains that while they would start off punishing gangsters by cutting off fingers, if one failed them that many times they'd just kill them outright. Green Beret vs. Spetsnaz Shaolin Monk vs. Māori Warrior *A fan thought that the shark tooth club wasn't lethal and also wanted to know the whip chain's lethality. The shark tooth club does rip through flesh and also damages further when it is stuck in the foe. The whip is blunt and so cannot cut and is less lethal. *A fan was confused by the Maori's outnumbering the Shaolin in edges. The edges are opinion based. *The Maori's martial arts were questioned. The Shaolin had more ancient and diversity in martial arts, which might have been superior than the Maori's. *How likely a hooked sword would be used by Shaolin was questioned. All chinese warriors at the time learned multiple weapons, about 18 types. *The lethality and range of motion for weapons is questioned for the sim. *The emei piercers test is questioned, asking if a Shaolin would be that agressive. The expert was trying to prove how useful this weapon is after Maori experts taunted him offscreen, calling the piercers "knitting needles". *Some fans think the Monk's weapons were slow. William Wallace vs. Shaka Zulu IRA vs. Taliban Back for Blood special Season 2 Episodes SWAT vs. GSG9 Attila the Hun vs. Alexander the Great Jesse James vs. Al Capone *Some fans asked if using professional gunslingers for Jesse James put the Capone experts at a disadvantage but the experts claim that Jesse James' skill would be similar to modern day gunslinging experts. Aztec Jaguar vs. Zande Warrior Nazi Waffen-SS vs. Viet Cong *One fan voices their surprise that the Waffen SS got so many kills fighting against the Viet Cong in the jungle, to which it is pointed out that while the fight began in a bamboo jungle such as what the Viet Cong would be accustomed to fighting in, the other half of the terrain was a European forest more like what the SS fought in, making it fair terrain. *Viet Cong expert Danny Boyer explains what the leader of the Viet Cong squad was shouting at the captured Waffen SS soldier at the start of the simulation. Basically he was interrogating him, telling him to say who he was & who sent him, & threatening to kill him on the spot if he didn't talk. *One fan questions the ability of the Viet Cong in a direct fight such as the sim, having gained the impression that they would only come out in the open and attack their enemies to lead them into traps. The Viet Cong expert explains that while such guerrilla tactics were a specialty of the Viet Cong, they were also very skilled in conventional firefights. Roman Centurion vs. Rajput Warrior *Fans point out that Lorica Segmentata is a superior armor to the Lorica Hamata but the truth is even Centurions would commonly wear the cheaper chainmail Hamata. *The experts point out that a one on one fight is something a Rajput is used to and that Romans are not, so in a squad on squad fight the outcome could be different. *The experts point out that Rajputs in their history could repel multiple armies until the invention of gunpowder. *Fans asked why the 'slower' Khanda that is unable to stab was superior to the Gladius. They also mention how Gatka appears to waste alot of stamina with unnecessary spinning. The Rajputs point out that the spinning allows the Rajput to defend himself on all sides with great speed and strength and masters of Gatka do not tire out very easily. They also point out that 'edges' are given to 'weapon on weapon' instead of 'weapon and shield on weapon and shield'. *Fans asked why the Scutum shield was not treated as a weapon like the Viking Shield, Spartan Shield, or Targe. However in the show they did obviously test the Scutum but didn't classify it as a lethal weapon. *The fans asked how accurate the Chakram was since the 'neck' test was oversized and questioned its accuracy. They pointed out that Rajputs could carry many of these light Chakrams in a fight, on their hats or arms. Somali Pirates vs. Medellín Cartel *The Somali expert is the first victor to admit that they didn't think that their warrior would win. He thought that Somali were not as bloodthirsty since they're more prone to taking hostages when they attack a ship instead of killing them. *Kenny Gallo is asked why a witness protected person is on tv. He claims that he cannot change his appearance and has been interviewed many times, making a book about his crime life. The families he betrayed are still threatening him and he is still testifying against their members in court. Being on tv would not make his situation worse than it already is. Although not a member of the Medellín Cartel, he did work with them constantly with many of the Colombian leaders. He decided to restart his life by being an FBI undercover agent. *Somalia is actually more violent now than before according to the expert, who recently returned to Somalia. *Fans claim that the guns jammed because of more maintenance. The experts claim that weapons jam in real life and this is part of the simulation, only now was it an issue. The ammo itself is a problem. *Fans claim that the uzi's superior rate of fire and supressor would be better than the AK-47. Submachine guns and Assault Rifles are different categories of weapon, Uzi is only good at close ranges while AK-47 can be used at all ranges including short and long range. Even with the surpressor, the noise is still loud. *Fans asked why the RPG-7 wasn't given the edge being able to move, reload and aim while Car Bomb is more of a trap weapon but has the risk of killing your allies nearby. The sim did say that the RPG-7 got more kills than the car bomb. Max Geiger expresses his preference for the Somali Pirates' RPG-7 over the Medellín Cartel's Car Bomb, describing the car bomb as being "A bit like using a sledgehammer to hang a picture." The reason why the car bomb wasn't larger is because all the warriors, both Pirates and Medellín, would be hit and no one would win. *Fans think the better medium and long ranged weapons means a better chance of victory. Cartel did focus on being close ranged. *Fans think the US military hates the Pirates more than Medellín. The Cartel are more businessmen while Pirates are thieves and would interfere with trade. Also they ask if weapons matter more than the warrior, to which it is explained that the warriors' skill is taken into account. *Someone claims to have a better simulation program. The Blood on the Sand of this episode shows information about the science of the weapons. *Fans believe that there are too many close matches and that a very close match should be classified as a tie. Persian Immortal vs. Celt *A fan asks if Celts did fight naked. Some celtic tribes fought with no clothing as they believed that diseased blood will stain on clothes and infect them and being nude intimidated their enemies. *The battle of Thermopylae is mentioned as being overexaggerated. Although the Spartans did kill alot of Persians, it wasn't as high as 100,000 as Hollywood or Greeks mention. Greek historians have exaggerated in the past. *It's explained that the Persian Immortal's Spear was given the edge over the Celt's Lancea for two reasons: 1. the shape of the spear's tip compared to the lancea's made it better able to pierce its target deep enough to kill without going in too deep and getting stuck, and 2. the Celt would often throw his lancea, requiring him to retrieve it before he can use it again, whereas the Persian Immortal was trained to hold on to his spear. *A fan asked why the Celtic burda club has such low kills. The club is not as lethal as the test showed, in reality it requires multiple strikes to kill, even with strong blows to the head. Also, the Persian arrows overwelmed Celtic short ranged weapons. *Fans question why the sling has been used by many warriors despite being a weak weapon. They mention that many warriors used slingers in war because it is light, cheap and low tech but it is true that no sling has gotten more than 15/1000 kills, most only getting 1/1000 kills. It's also easier to reload than a bow since any stone from the ground can be used as ammo instead of needing to find arrows. *A fan comments that the brute strength of the Celts could not defeat a skilled and disciplined warrior like the Persian Immortal. Persian Immortals trained at the age of 5 as a sign of discipline and skill, identical to their greek rivals the Spartans. *A fan mentions that Immortals were famous for their numbers and so was easy to defeat while Celts fought Romans. They mention that terrain is a bigger factor than the historical battles and reputation of the warriors. KGB vs. CIA *Fans ask if the KGB and CIA should be more classified as spies than warriors. Spies have been an important part of many wars of the past and both the CIA and KGB have trained themselves in self defense and assassinations. However, if they act like warriors, killing in public or using large explosions, it risks blowing their cover. The CIA and KGB cross training and soldiers of their special forces to help operate both forces. *Some fans claim that the accomplishments of the KGB outweigh the actions of the CIA. The CIA expert claims that the CIA wants to perform actions that cannot be traced to them while the KGB will perform their actions with more reliable outcomes at the risk of being discovered. *Fans point out that both sub-machine guns scored over 300 kills each and so the other weapons didn't matter in the fight. *The accuracy of the Scorpion might have been based on how rushed the KGB experts operated. *The gel torso was easily decapitated by the Garrote Wire, though fans didn't believe this to be possible. The gel torso doesn't have connecting tissues and has slightly softer bones than the pigs but is used because it is more human-like than the pigs. Although it's unknown if garrotes really can perform decapitations, it will still kill by cutting the windpipe and blood vessels. *Fans notice that the Cigar Bomb did fail in the real life assassination of Castro. Today, CIA operations have to avoid the assassination of world leaders because it would worsen foreign relations. *Fans wonder if the fall of the Soviet Union determined the defeat of the KGB. The KGB still exists as a new organization and is still assassinating today. A nation collapsing on its own doesn't determine the effectiveness of the warriors. *Fans ask if the CIA are allowed to mention their job to friends and family. There is a certain level of secrecy but is more flexible today than durring the Cold War. Responsible family members have proven helpful for CIA agents in some missions. *Fans mention the assassination of Alexander Litvinenko. Although it's unknown if he was assassinated by Russian spies, it is likely due to controversies over his death. Vlad the Impaler vs. Sun Tzu *Some fans thought that Vlad was more of a warrior than Sun Tzu but Sun Tzu was smarter as a strategist. The truth is Vlad won against the larger Ottoman empire many times and so was a strategist like Sun Tzu and was just as powerful a tactician. The obvious example of using psychological warefare with impaled corpses has made Ottomans surrender before the battle even started, the use of guerrilla warfare and winning battles against armies 2 or 3 times his size. Strategies also work better in armies, but on Deadliest Warrior they fought 1 on 1, where strategies are less important. *The show's staff explain that 1 on 1 is ancient warrior fighters only and 5 on 5 is with gunfighting modern warriors. *The repeating crossbow is explained. The pulling of the magazine pulls the bow string while loading the bolts at the same time. The Vlad expert also claims that the steel crossbow was very accurate at long ranges but still had a slow reload. *Many fans enjoyed the Kilij but wonder why not every culture have curved swords. Although one of the best cutting swords, it is not automatically the best sword on the show as fighting styles matter more than superior cutting power. *Some say the impalement test was unnecessary but the producers decided to show it as it is what Vlad was famous for. *Fans believe that technology and the time difference (about 2000 years) helped Vlad win. The technology did not overwhelmingly side with Vlad but was a factor. *Brahm Gallagher was crazy according to fans and staff. *Sun Tzu has no proof of his individual existance, making him a legend. The fans ask if legendary warriors will be used in the future (season 3 introduced fictional warriors; zombies and vampires). *Some Vlad fans point out that Vlad should be remembered as a hero as he did save his homeland against the Turks despite his harsh rule and only used impalement against criminals and enemy troops. Ming Warrior vs. French Musketeer *A fan asked why the Dao was given the edge over the Rapier when the sim predicted that the Rapier would get more kills. The experts thought the Dao's ability to cut was better than the thrusting of the Rapier. They also mention that both warriors were skilled with their weapons. *Fans claim that armor was the only factor in the fight. The French expert claimed that France had a long history of success in war and Musketeers were constantly training or fighting. *A fan asked why the 3 pole cannon wasn't given the edge over the wheellock pistol which jams. Musketeer did carry multiple pistols in case of jams and to fire multiple rounds (similar to what the Pirate did). The misfire of the wheellock is between 15%-10% chance depending on maintenance. *Fans ask how important having a Main Gauche dagger and Rapier combination would be compared to a normal Rapier fighting style. The dagger doesn't block, instead redirects a sword, making it useful against other swords when used correctly. The experts claim that a dagger and Rapier would be better than a single Rapier alone as the dagger can also kill. *Fans comment that the mechanical landmine trap should not have worked against the Musketeers at all because they valued their own swords highly and would not be interested in the Chinese swords used as bait to trigger it. The expert on the Ming Warrior explains that they would vary the type of bait used to match the intended victim, and that the mechanism to set off the mine could also be triggered by means of a tripwire across the path or a Ming warrior hiding & pulling the wire when enemies near the trap. *The numbers of the Ming are believed to be more important to its conquests (1.2-3 million soldiers) than individual skill. *The reason the Ming lost to a large degree was that Musketeers had more accurate shots and could penetrate the Ming's armor while the armor of the Musketeers forced Ming to aim smaller flesh targets with their less accurate guns. *The armor is tested for all weapons (wouldn't be realistic for a warrior to take off their armor when the enemy switches weapons). Comanche vs. Mongol Navy SEAL vs. Israeli Commando Season 3 Episodes George Washington vs. Napoleon Bonaparte *The Napoleon experts claim that a show with an American bias wouldn't want George Washington to lose. Realistically, he thinks that Napoleon would win a short war but if George Washington would prolong the war, Napoleon's fatigue and ego would lead to his own downfall. He does admire Washington also and claims that he himself didn't feel lost because he was the expert while the warriors are dead today. *A fan points out that Napoleon's army was larger than Washington's so in a real life scenario Napoleon would win instead of 5 on 5. Experts claim that someone who makes mistakes will lose even though they have make great victories. *Fans asked if the Battle of Yorktown won more because of the French allies than Washinton's army. Fans also asked if mutliple tactics are looked at. The experts claim that generals and leaders have to use their allies in a battle. The Crossing of the Delaware was more of a raid than a battle. *Many fans are confused by the new scoring system, perfering the older one. *Fans ask if there were other X-Factors. The experts claim that things like fieldcraft, deception, and hundereds of others were used. *Fans claim that Napoleon's troops were more trained while Washington was a militia. Washington was a superior leader, as his troops believed they were fighting for a just cause for all of them while Napoleon was fighting for himself. The Napoleon expert claimed that Hitler, Genghis and Napoleon were crazy and expanded too far, causing their empire's ends. Washington's men were hunters, so they did have skill in this. *Fans believed that Napoleon had better and more calvary. Washington's use of the New England forrests prevented calvary to be used against him. *Zombie vs Vampire episode is talked about. Joan of Arc vs. William the Conqueror *Fans asked if technology was more important that experience in this fight. Joan expert mentions that Joan forced protstitutes that were with her troops to confess their sins. Joan's intuition and audacity slightly countered William's experience. *Some fans think William was too large and strong for Joan. Joan had better long ranged weapons. The reconstruction fight represents only 1 of the 5000 fights. *Fans think that the psycological warefare and disease of the biological warfare would be better in a seige. The cannon might destroy the wall faster than the plague. The plague also could harm your own troops accidentally or make the castle impossible to live in. The wall was collapsing shortly after a few shots. *Fans asked if William would seige Joan's castle instead of the simulated scene. The sim did account for both being at offense and defense. *Fans asked if the catapult was more intimidating than a cannon. Catapult is actually scary to use because it could snap under tension. Catapult's only real advantage is to fling anything with it, easier to move, easy to repair. They do claim that a new untested technology had disadvantage to tested technology. *Fans claimed that Joan of Arc had no tactics while William was a tactician. Joan's army believed that Joan was the 'choosen one' and so everyone in her army followed her due to the power of the church. *Fans asked why Joan's crossbow was superior when it required two people while William could have all of his troops have a single crossbow, outnumbering Joan's. Joan's crossbow had longer range, making her able to kill William's men out of their range. William's armor also couldn't stop crossbow bolts while Joan's could (this was tested- the bolt could only scratch, dent or lacerate when aimed at Joan's armor). *Clair was the first female expert, so many fans were curious on how she was on Deadliest Warrior and she is one of the most popular experts to fans. *They showed armor tests, how the segmented plate armor allows more mobility than chainmail. US Army Rangers vs. NKSOF Genghis Khan vs. Hannibal Saddam Hussein vs. Pol Pot *Saddam survived many coups including some lead by the CIA in 1995 and 1996. Saddam's totaltarian control and paranoia destroyed any uprising attempt and other CIA actions until the US invasion of Iraq. *Pol Pot expert Kilong Ung describes his experience returning to post-Khmer Rouge Cambodia. Kilong mentions how the devastation of his family being killed made him vengeful, having nightmares of revenge. In 1999, Kilong and his sister reunited with an old friend who wanted to assassinate or torture a Khmer Rouge soldier with him (the lack of laws and law enforcement made such murders common). Kilong, now a family man and father, realised that he had to remove himself from the past instead of being as bloodthirsty as the Khmer Rouge. *Fans asked if these two should be classified as warriors as they killed civilians and were easily overwelmed by the USA and Vietnam. The experts and DW crew all agree that Saddam Hussein and Pol Pot don't deserve being referred to as warriors, even though they'd probably both think of themselves as such. *Fans asked why a guerilla army lost to a conventional army and claimed that the Khmer Rouge's management of their weapons wasn't sigificantly weaker than the Iraqi Guards. Saddam had more resources than a rebel army and would show no mercy to rebels and their allies, as he did in real life against the Kurds. If Pol Pot was fighting against a more pacifistic leader, he would have an advantage. Even when Saddam faced disadvantages against rebels in the mountains, he would use nerve gas and scorched earth policies against both rebels and civilians. *It is explained that the simulated battles between the warriors occur on several different kinds of terrain, & the terrain for the final simulated battle (in this case, an urban environment) is the one the DW crew felt gave the best representation of the battle. Other terrains include jungle (Pol Pot has the advantage) and desert (Saddam Hussein has the advantage). *Fans asked if poor psychological health would be better or worse for a warrior in battle. A crazier person would be more brutal but a sane person would make better decisions in battle. Both showed serious mental health, paranoia, and anti-social behavior but to different degrees. Saddam was able to contain or use his insanity to his advantage, but Pol Pot's insanity was self-destructive and caused massive damage to his nation of Cambodia. *Fans asked why the RPK won to the RPD when the PRD had more rounds. In real life, the RPK replaced the RPD because the belts of the RPD didn't operate normally and would jam. Iraq replaced the RPD with the RPK due to the jam. Although a larger magazine, jams will take just as long or longer as a reload but is unpredictable and will make your warrior vulnerable. *Fans ask why bees swarmed over the blood dummies. The experts claim that the fake blood used in the dummies had syrup in it and forced them to change the fake blood ingredients to be more soapy. Teddy Roosevelt vs. Lawrence of Arabia *A question on how this episode and others are created. They make the matches sound like they will make sense (Hannibal vs Genghis was fair as both were still in the iron age). In this episode, both were of similar eras, famous for pushing themselves to the limit. *X-Factors are more explained, claiming that it determines 20% of the match while weapons determine 80%. *Guerrilla fighting is mentioned again and was used in the X-Factors. *Fatigue is mentioned for the Gatling Gun. Although it involves cranking, the cranking doesn't waste the user's stamina because it doesn't lock as it cranks. Also, it is a crew weapon and so a tired soldier could be replaced by a nearby soldier. *The Vickers' ability to move is mentioned against the Gatling. The truth is both are transported by a car or horsepower to the battlefield and the Gatling's superior range and lack of jamming overcomes the Vickers. However the Vickers can move out faster and doesn't get stuck in harsh environments and also allows the shooter to be on a prone position. *Jams are mentioned as failure rates and X-Factors and do work in the sim. *The size of the knives are mentioned. A larger size, which does more damage normally, is not defeated by the fact that it needs more space to be used. *They explain how the X-Factors are determined. They have researchers, historians, computer experts and producers at Pipeworks to make a number. They also are not biased on the edges of the show. *The rumors of the show being biased towards American warriors are finally addressed by the DW crew, who claim that the simulation isn't biased to any side. The producer claims that the DW crew were happy that Teddy won to show that sometimes having newer technology doesn't mean victory, but they were discouraged that Teddy, an American, won. Ivan the Terrible vs. Hernán Cortés *Experts explain how Hernán Cortés was a much more charismatic leader in comparison to Ivan the Terrible. Whereas Ivan's own generals despised him, Cortés's troops loved him & he was even able to convince troops sent to stop him by the governor of Cuba Diego Velázquez (since he was defying Velázquez's orders to cancel his expedition & return to Cuba) to join his cause. Crazy Horse vs. Pancho Villa *A fan mentions that Pancho won because of the logistics and superior weapons. Pancho durring the revolution knew that railroads were important for logistics and took over them early in the war. *The Lakota expert accepts the fact that Pancho Villa was a great leader and lead his 'tribe' sucessfully (Pancho, like many Mexicans, was decendent from native americans also). *A fan asks why Crazy Horse's tactics were significantly superior according to the experts. Pancho Villa wants to fight his enemies on his terrains and traps while Crazy Horse was normally offensive yet lived in the area and grew up knowing the land but like Pancho would also fight on his terrain and would retreat if overwelmed. Both tactics were impressive and Crazy Horse won only slightly in this x-factor. *Pain in relation to nonlethal injuries is mentioned since some gunshots can disable a person in-battle without killing them. They mention that when a warrior takes a shot and still continues, it allows them to continue the fight and can still function. *Fans ask how Pancho's diseases would effect him in war. Pancho's young age helped combat his arthritis, although he still felt pain he could still use his weapons and his reaction time could have been weaker. Crazy Horse's famine from the loss of buffalo also was factored, when his Lakota's stamina was weaker yet still had above average endurance. *A fan thought that the more hits by the Crazy Horse expert meant more accuracy, but the magazine sizes allowed the expert to fire more rounds and both experts has similar accuracy. Both experts were trained in weapons on horseback and claim that shooting on horseback is hard even for experts despite how it looks on tv. *The Aftermath ends by showing 3 winners of a Deadliest Warrior art contest- (Gladiators fighting, Maori vs Shaolin Monk and Spartan vs Samurai). French Foreign Legion vs. Gurkha Vampire vs. Zombie *Zombie experts explain that zombies have superhuman strength because the limits on their muscles have been turned off, allowing them to use 100% of their bodies' strength at all times. *Zombie & vampire experts agree that a vampire infected with the zombie virus (or vamp-zombie) would not be much of a threat since it would still be vulnerable to sunlight but would lack the intelligence to know to stay out of it. Category:Spinoffs